The Hidden Memories!
by tragicking
Summary: Collection of oneshots revealing many hidden memories of some of the best characters in Noblesse!


I have heard people saying you remember your past in a series of flashbacks before you die. I had always wanted to know about my past, my family, my friends...everything. The only memories I have are the ones which I created after being awakened from countless experiments. Still I never hoped to remember my past like this. In the midst of rumbles lying helplessly with my near dead body. My heart completely shattered and mind in a state where it is difficult to differeinate between consciousness and unconsciousness. In the minutes I fought with that heartless monster to save children I took myself to my limit. I never expected to feel the joy of knowing my past! Now all I see are the memories of my past! I guess death isn't so bad if I can feel this ultimate joy before dying.

[-] [-]

_"Cayo! That's cheating!"_

_"Brother, Elpid is right! You can't abuse your strength just because you are oldest of us. I will complain to Mom!"_

_"Haha! I was just kidding around. Please don't complain to Mom!"_

_"..." _

Now I remember that scene! A scene which is pretty common in the lives of ordinary children I believe! Playing with people of your age, experiencing joys of childhood and freedom. Teasing others...A life which I once experienced!

[-] [-]

_"You lucky bastard! How could someone like you win the heart of our college queen?"_

_"Something smells fishy! Did you give her some drugs?"_

_"Guys! Stop teasing him!"_

_"E-Esma!"_

_"What's bad in him? He is smart and brave than the rest! His body is well build! He never makes me feel bored! And he listens to my every comm-Ahem, I mean my wishes!"_

_"A girl in love!"_

_"She's scary!__"_

_"Lol! We were just kidding. Cayo, first I was jealous of you but now I am not sure. I think you might not live longer if you date her!"_

_"You guys!"_

[-] [-]

_"And why are we here?"_

_"You know it, don't you? I mean I finally got a job and all that stuffs... Um...You're understanding, right?"_

_"I get that but I am asking why are we celebrating alone?"_

_"Ah, well. You know we are dating from college time and now I have a job. Don't you think it's time we settle down?"_

_"Was that a proposal for marriage?"_

_"Ye-Yes! I mean No! Yes!"_

_"..."_

_"Please don__'__t tease me. You know it full well when I called you here."_

_"Hmm. I think this can go as the lamest proposal in history."_

_"E-Esma? You are refusing?"_

_"Hehe. Calm down. I am just joking but you know everyone will be surprised to see you like this."_

_"..."_

_"You don't need to sweat so much! I am sure you already know my answer from the start!"_

_"YES!"_

_"Calm down...It's embarrassing."_

_"Sorry!"_

_"I was wondering when will you propose and I am glad you finally did! But you know I never expected you to be so unclamp."_

_"That__'__s... My brother told me girls only accept proposal when boys are acting like they are betting their lives on it! I told him you will accept it if I just asked you directly!"_

_"Your brother is a lot smarter than you!"_

_"E-ESMA!"_

[-] [-]

_"Congrats! You have become a father to a healthy baby boy!"_

_"..."_

_"Brother! Don't cry in occasions like this!"_

_"Hehe! I guess this is what people call tears of joy!"_

[-] [-]

_"Please doctors! Save him!"_

_"Calm down! We would do our best!"_

_"Without him I and this child would die! He's a husband and a father..."_

_"We understand. Believe is us and the God."_

_".."_

_"Close the ICU! Inject him some sedatives!"_

_"Have you declared him dead to his family?"_

_"Yes. Everything is going as planned."_

_".."_

_"Sir the patient is regaining consciousness."_

_"Eh? Don't worry. He won't be able to do anything."_

_"But Sir if we are caught-"_

_"There's nothing to worry about. His face was already half ruined when he came here and the double which we switched has similar physical attributes. No one would personally check the body when they all are in grief of loosing someone important!"_

_"Sir but deceiving them. It's totally-."_

_"Don't act like you are pure. In the past you were also involved in the smuggling of internal organs."_

_"But I have never done something like this..."_

_"There__'__s a first time for everything. Union promised to give a large amount of money if we find people having some certain physical attributes. We are lucky that such a person with all the necessary requirements came here.."_

_"Sir.."_

[-] [-]

I see so that was my past. A bit predictable, a part clichéd, some drama and the rest of full surprises and tragedy. I guess that's life for us...

_"S-SAVE ME!" _

Ah...Jake?! Was he screaming? Have _they _finally arrived?

M-21 is probably with them. I hope he and children are safe. My life and body is completely spent. I don't think I would be able to see him again. I guess it's time to say farewell.

*static*

_"M-24?!"_

_"Ku.."_

_"ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER ME!"_

_"I can hear you fine. So stop yelling."_

_".."_

_"I woke up from someone screaming."_

_"That was Jake."_

_"What? Ku..That's good to hear. So they beat him?"_

_"Yes. And Mary as well." _

I expected nothing less from them. I am glad...children are safe and that annoying Jake won't be able to harass M-21 anymore.

"_As I expected. M-21, listen to me carefully. You should stick with them from now on."_

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"I don't have much time to talk."_

_"M-24?"_

_"I am sorry. I don't think I would be able to go with you."_

_"Save your breath! I'll get you out of there!'_

_"It's too late for me."_

_"Don't talk like that. If we go to Union then your regenerative abilities would..."_

_"It's no use. My heart has been punctured by Jake. Not once but twice..."_

_"..."_

_"My body has started to break down as well."_

_"What? You didn't take your medicine. There still should be some left.."_

_"You're free now."_

_"Don't tell me..." _

Even if there is a chance of surviving I don't want to use it. I had already given enough problems to M-21.

_"Now you won't be tied down to the Union because of me..."_

_"Wh-Who said I wanted to be free without you?"_

_"The results would have been the same regardless...The medicine wouldn't have been enough to fix my heart. I had to bring everything to the limit in such a condition. That seemed to have pushed it over the edge."_

_"..."_

_"I don't have much time left so listen up carefully. Thankfully, I was able to save the children. Try to use that to get those two to help you."_

_"I will not go anywhere without you."_

_"You're too nice for your own good." _

I didn't saved children because I expected something. Perhaps I was feeling guilty for what we did. We removed our frustration on innocents and weaklings just because we were getting the same treatment.

_"I'm sorry. Looks like you're going to have to find a name for me as well."_

_"Don't talk like that. It's still not too late."_

_"I am sorry for making you carry such a heavy burden alone." _

For people like us who are thrown away by the world, a reason to exist is what keeps us alive. Otherwise feelings of despair, revenge and other baseless emotions would kill us.

M-21, I am sure you will find a life where you won't need reasons to live. You will want to live just like ordinary peoples.

Finding names was never a goal for me or you...it was just a way to keep ourselves motivated enough to live. I created that mission in the hope we find ourselves a will to live. Our dead comrades never wanted us to risk our lives...they wanted us to survive and live an ordinary life...

One day you will find reasons stronger than finding names. You will understand what our comrades and I wanted for you... A normal peaceful life.

Goodbye my dear friend.

A/N: Credits for ending dialogues goes to Noblesse authors!


End file.
